I Never Want to Go Home Again
by MackenzieW
Summary: My entries for OQ on Holiday Week, a series of stories about Robin and Regina (and family) on vacation.
1. The Happiest Place on Earth

**Written for OQ on Holiday, Prompts #3. Entire Hood-Mills family (Robin, Regina, Henry, Roland and Robyn) goes to Disney World during "villains' month"/#29. "Why did I agree to this trip?"**

* * *

 **"The Happiest Place on Earth"**

"Why did I agree to this trip?" Regina asked through clenched teeth. She stood in the middle of the hotel room, surrounded by characters from Finding Nemo. Regina could tolerate them but she wasn't sure she could handle another Disney princess or a surprise hug from an oversized rodent.

Robin chuckled as he came behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "You agreed to it because you wanted us all to spend time together. As a family. Especially now that I'm back."

She frowned, rubbing his arm. "Can we not talk about that?"

"We can't keep pretending it didn't happen," he replied in a low voice. "I died, Regina, but I came back. We're together again."

"And that's all that matters," she replied, turning in his arms to kiss him.

He sighed, nodding. "You're right. That is all that matters. Which is why we're taking this family vacation together."

"I know," she replied, "but why did I agree to Disney World? It's hot, there are people everywhere and I swear that they are just constantly sticking Snow White everywhere to mess with me."

Robin laughed, rubbing her arms. "I think you're hyperaware of her because of your story. And you've enjoyed the rides. I couldn't get you off Dumbo. And how many times have you ridden the Tower of Terror?"

She sighed, knowing he had a point. "Fair enough. And the kids are enjoying themselves."

"Besides, there's an extra special reason why we chose to come to Disney World during this week," he said, smiling.

"There is?" She frowned, not recalling that. "What is it?"

"VILLAINS' NIGHT!" Robyn threw back the curtain, revealing she was dressed in a long black dress with a green sash around her waist. Her blonde hair was pulled into two pigtails and she wore a headband with two black horns on it. She held out her arms. "I'm Maleficent!"

Regina smiled, picking up her phone and opening the camera. "Yes, you are. We need to take a picture to share with your mom and your Aunt Mal. Say 'wicked'!"

"Wicked!" Robyn then tried to look as menacing as possible, though it was a bit difficult with her first missing tooth and her father's dimples on display. She was absolutely adorable.

As Regina sent the pictures, Robin picked up his daughter and held her close. "Are your brothers ready yet?"

"Almost," she replied, rubbing her nose against his as she giggled. "They said they are putting on the finishing touches."

Regina held her phone against her chest as she believed her heart melted watching Robin with his daughter. It had been a struggle with Zelena at first to figure out a good custody arrangement that made sure Robyn spent plenty of time with both parents and she still clashed with Robin and Regina on certain parenting choices but they had settled into an arrangement that worked. Zelena had even agreed to let Robyn call Regina "mama," a huge step for her. She no longer saw Regina as someone who wanted to take everything from her. Instead, she finally understood that Regina also being Robyn's mother didn't diminish her role any. Regina was proud of her sister and happy with how their family was turning out.

The curtain slid open again and Roland stepped out, dressed in a red jacket over a white shirt and black pants. He had a toy sword attached to his side and he raised a hook that covered his left hand. "Captain Hook, reporting for duty!" he said, grinning widely.

"Looks like Hook managed to convince one of our children to dress up like him," Robin said, fighting his urge to smile as Regina rolled her eyes.

Roland shrugged. "Uncle Hook is pretty cool."

"At least he thinks so," Regina muttered. She then asked: "Where's Henry?"

"Right here." The curtain was pushed aside again to reveal her eldest. He was dressed in a black tunic like shirt with a red sash tied around his waist. A little golden Cobra stuck out of his pocket. "I'm Jafar."

She tilted her head. "It's not exactly a costume."

"No," he replied. "I'm Disney-bounding. It's when you put together outfits that are inspired by Disney characters and wear them into the parks."

"I see," Regina said, amused by the concept. She then reached for her purse. "I guess we should get going again."

Robyn shook her head. "Not yet, Mama. You and Papa need to dress up too!"

"Oh," Regina replied. "I don't think we're going to…"

Her words died in her throat when she saw her husband's cheeky grin. She scowled at him. "We are not dressing up."

"We're Disney-bounding like Henry," he explained, placing his hand on the small of her back. "It's part of the fun."

Robyn nodded. "Come on, Mama. We picked out a really pretty outfit for you."

"Please, Mom," Henry pleaded, turning his hazel eyes on her in full doe-eyed mode. She was always a sucker for them.

Roland also joined in his siblings, clasping his hand and plastic hook together as he looked up at her with his big brown eyes and dimples. "Please, Mom."

Caving, she nodded. "Okay, I'll dress up."

They cheered and she went to put Robyn down. However, the girl clung to her. "Can I help you dress, Mama? Please?"

"Okay," she said before smiling. "And you know what? I'll even let you wear a little makeup. But only because it's a special occasion."

Robyn's eyes widened before she hugged Regina. "Really? Thank you, Mama!"

Henry pulled out a garment bag from the closet and held it out to Regina. "Here you go, Mom. We picked out your outfit. I think you can guess who you're going as."

"I think so," she replied, taking the bag as she balanced Robyn on her hip. "We'll be right out, okay?"

"Take your time. I need to get changed too," Robin said, opening his suitcase.

Regina slipped into the bathroom and opened the garment bag, changing into the outfit the children picked out for her. It was no surprise they dressed her as the Evil Queen from Snow White, but she was impressed with how they chose to dress her. She wore a sleeveless purple dress that fell to her knees, hugging her curves in such a way she knew Robin had a hand in selecting it, which was paired with a black shawl wrapped around her shoulders. There was a black belt with a glass red gem on it that went around her waist as well as black leggings. She also found a little crown on a headband in the bag and after pinning up her hair into a messy bun, she placed it on and let the gold crown sit amongst her black locks.

She did her makeup before putting a little on Robyn. The girl marveled at her green eyeshadow and lip gloss in the mirror as Regina made sure her smoky eye and blood red lipstick was immaculate. She then picked up her phone and opened the camera. "Why don't we get a selfie?" she asked the girl.

Robyn nodded and they posed for a picture with their best villain face, which was sent to their family back home in Storybrooke. Picking up the girl, Regina smiled at her. "Let's go see if everyone is ready to leave."

They stepped out into the main room again and she stopped, looking at Robin. He wore a purple shirt with yellow felt pieces on it paired with black jeans and black boots. Little bags were tied to his belt and she raised her eyebrow. "And you are…?"

He pressed his hand to his chest, looking wounded. "I am the Sheriff of Nottingham. Isn't it obvious?"

"Of course you are," she said, chuckling. "You probably couldn't help yourself."

She handed Robyn to him, heading to sit down on the couch. "Let me get my boots on and then we can head to the park."

"Villains' night, here we come!" Henry declared as his siblings cheered.

* * *

Robin carried Robyn as they got off the monorail, joining the crowd of people heading toward the Magic Kingdom's gates. Regina held Roland's hand while Henry kept close to them, making sure none of them got separated as they queued to scan their Magic Bands. They each lined up their Mickey to the big one on the scanner, watching it turn green each time.

Once past the gate, Robin set Robyn down but took her hand. He motioned to the floral display under the train station, which had a background with the Disney Villains set up for people to pose for pictures. Their family headed to it and posed in front of it as a cast member took a picture of them. "You have a beautiful family," she told Regina as she scanned the queen's Magic Band.

"Thank you," Regina said, smiling at her husband and their children. She joined them, wrapping her arms around Henry and Roland. "Who's ready for some rides?"

"I am!" Robyn said, raising her hand. "Can we go ride Dumbo? Please?"

"I want to ride Space Mountain," Roland said, looking up at Regina. "Can we ride that as well?"

She chuckled. "We have all night and can ride them all. Okay?"

"Why don't we start in Tomorrowland and work our way around?" Robin suggested, taking Robyn's hand again.

They all agreed and headed through the tunnel to get to Main Street. Regina took a deep breath, smelling an oddly pleasing mix of popcorn and cinnamon buns floating through the air. People crowded around them, some children dressed in costumes and some adults Disney-bounding like them. Music drifted over them as they turned to face the castle, light up in a purple glow with images of the villains projected onto it. The Evil Queen smiled at them as people passed through the castle.

"Look, Mama," Robyn said, pointing to the castle. "It's you!"

Regina smiled. Though she had long since given up her evil ways and now stood as a hero, she knew a part of her was always going to the Evil Queen. She carried some of the darkness in her heart, a reminder of where she had been. Though she still had nightmares of the people she destroyed without a thought and the devastation she rained down, she did not condemn the Evil Queen. Rather, she embraced her.

(Often quite literally as she and Queenie did hug when they saw each other. However, the hints of a foursome between the two pairs of Reginas and Robins was a bit too much embracing for Regina's taste).

"Yes," she replied, rubbing Robyn's back and she caught sight of Robin's proud look. "That is me."

* * *

Night fell on the Magic Kingdom but no one inside the park showed any sign of slowing down. The Hood-Mills family easily powered through the different rides, starting with Space Mountain. Henry rode with Regina on Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin as they had both learned that the inability to miss applied not only to Robin's skills with arrows and had been passed down to both his children. Even Robyn was able to rack up an impressive score that dwarfed Regina's and Henry's, so they had their fun together without the pressure of trying to beat Robin Hood and his progeny.

They kept moving, going on attraction after attraction in a very well executed plan. Regina even put up with It's a Small World as they rode past all the singing dolls representing the different countries in the world and sat out the Haunted Mansion with Robyn, who had found the ride a bit too scary. She did enjoy the Country Bear Jamboree, clapping and jumping along as the audio-animatronic bears sang—though she thought they were real bears and even expressed concern about the three animals hanging on the wall. Robin assured his daughter that Max, Buff and Melvin were all happy where they were and always had company, which appeased her.

Regina managed to stay mostly dry when they rode Splash Mountain, though Roland somehow came off soaked. She figured he would dry off even without the sun, though she did worry when he ended up shivering when they rode Pirates of the Caribbean due to the air conditioning on the ride. Robin held his son close, trying to warm him up as they watched Captain Jack Sparrow hide from the pirates as they plundered and pillaged a town.

As they walked around the park, they found more picture opportunities. By the time the night was over and the park was about to close, all but Robin had gotten pictures with the villain they were dressed as. The poor cast member playing Maleficent didn't know how to respond when Robyn told her she didn't look like the real Maleficent, causing Regina to have to step in and smooth things over. Roland was old enough to know not to mention all their real identities but after his picture with Captain Hook he did beg to send it to their Hook to tease him about his cartoon counterpart's appearance. Regina was very proud of him for that. Henry was able to get a picture with Jafar in Adventureland, right in front of Aladdin's Flying Carpets, and they spotted the Evil Queen as they returned to Fantasyland to ride a few things one last time before heading back to the hotel. Regina posed with the Queen before pulling Robin in to join her, including a shot where he "romanced" the Disney version of the Evil Queen while Regina stood off to the side acting annoyed.

"I'm sorry they don't have the Sheriff of Nottingham out for you to take a picture with," she said as they headed back to Storybook Circus. She took his hand and laced their fingers together.

He shrugged. "That's okay. I'd rather take a picture with the Evil Queen over the Sheriff any day of the week."

She rolled her eyes but smiled as they once again went through the queue for Dumbo. Henry and Roland each took their own elephant while Robyn rode with Regina and Robin. She sat in between them, happily making their elephant go up and down as they flew through the air in lazy circles.

Robin reached over and wrapped his arm around Regina's shoulders. "So, are you still annoyed about being at Disney World?"

"It's still a little too much faith, trust and pixie dust for my taste," she started before smiling. "But I've enjoyed all the time we've spent together. So no, I'm not annoyed. I'm actually enjoying myself."

"Good," he said, leaning over to kiss her. With the castle shining behind them, it was oddly romantic and Regina almost felt like a princess in a Disney movie.

Her story, though, was much better.


	2. Becoming Whole Again

**Prompt #5. Regina takes Robin to Hyperion Heights for the first time, to the bar and her former apartment and people still think of her as the wild tattooed bartender Roni. She's embarrassed of her cursed persona but Robin wants to get to know "Roni."**

* * *

 **"Becoming Whole Again"**

Regina stood outside the bar, staring up at the neon sign. Arrows surrounded the name Roni, inviting people inside the establishment below it. A chalkboard next to the door announced the specials for the day, including some artisan beers and specialty foods rather than the standard pub fare she had always served her patrons. She winced, praying Remy hadn't turned her bar into a hipster spot now that she was gone and chased away all her hard-working regulars who would stop by for a quick meal and a cold beer.

"The arrows are a nice touch," Robin said, taking her hand as he joined up with her. "I also notice that your cursed name is very close to mine. Just missing a letter, really."

She grinned, pleased that he would notice that. "I think part of me remembered you even while I was cursed. You are a part of my soul, after all."

"And you are part of mine," he told her, squeezing her hand. He then kissed the side of her head. "Shall we go in?"

"I'm a bit nervous about what we'll find," she admitted. "Who knows how Remy changed it in my absence?"

"Only one way to know." Robin let go of her hand and opened the door. He motioned for her to head in. "After you, milady."

Regina took a deep breath and stepped inside. The bar looked mostly the same though she noticed there was now a little stage area and a sign advertised various open mic nights, poetry slams and performances by local bands. It pleased her to see it and she was proud of Remy for making that change.

It was a Friday night, so the bar was packed and she recognized many of the patrons. They all looked up when she entered and she saw such delight in their eyes, her stomach clenched. She wasn't who they wanted—she wasn't Roni, even though she still carried a bit of her inside her. She couldn't be Regina around them, they didn't know who her, and she suddenly felt that this had been a bad idea.

"Roni!" they exclaimed, crowding around her. Everyone started shouting questions and requests, making her head spin.

"Hey, Roni, I got a new tat I want to show you! You get any new ink?"

"We need to do shots together! It was always fun!"

"Are we going to have Def Leppard singalong? The music in here has been kinda lame since you left!"

Regina was surrounded by people and there was no way out, unless the floor opened up and swallowed her whole. She forced a smile on her face. "Hey, hey, give a girl some air, will you?"

"Come on, Roni," one patron said. "We've missed you. You just up and moved across the country with no explanation."

"Yeah, what gives?" another asked.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to figure out what Roni would say and shrugged. "What can I say? I got hit with a case of wanderlust and decided a change of scenery was needed."

"Is this about Baron Samdi," a third patron asked, tilting her head. "I heard you two were an item before his death."

Regina felt awkward talking about Facilier with Robin standing next to her. "We weren't serious," she said. "Though I am sad about his passing, I'm not that broken up over a guy."

"So you just decided to move across the country on a whim?" the first patron asked, still stuck on that.

The second one poked Robin's arm. "Or does Mister Rugged Man have something to do with it?"

Regina batted her away from Robin, scowling. "He's a person, not some specimen for you to prod. Give him some space."

"I think we need to give Roni some space as well," Remy said, finally appearing. "If don't want to scare her off again."

Everyone dispersed, heading back to their tables or the bar. Regina crossed her arms as she glared at Remy. "Did you have to make it sound like I'm some delicate woodland creature who spooks easily?"

"I think you mean thank you," Robin told her, nudging her. He gave her a smirk as well as wink, sending her back to both the missing year and that alternate universe Isaac had created.

She softened and sighed. "Right, thank you, Remy."

"You're welcome," he said. "And I don't think you're some delicate woodland creature. I doubt anyone would say Roni West spooks easily. I just know how persistent our patrons can be."

"Yeah," she said, nodding. She looked around. "The place looks good."

"Thanks. I didn't make too many changes. Everyone would have my head," he said. He then lowered his voice as he leaned in. "Honestly, I think a lot of people are expecting you to come back and take over again."

An idea crossed his mind and his eyes widened. "That's not why you're back, is it? Are you…are you coming home to take over?"

Home. She glanced around the bar, which had once been her home. Yet that feeling had faded and she realized this was her past. Once again, Storybrooke was her true home. So she shook her head. "I'm just here to wrap up some loose ends here. I'm very happy in Maine."

"With Mr. Rugged Man?" Remy asked, glancing over at Robin.

While she was annoyed with the nickname, he chuckled and held his hand out to Remy. "Name's actually Robin. Nice to meet you."

"Remy," the other man greeted. "And nice to meet you. I hope you're taking care of our Roni for us."

"Oh, you know here. She's more than capable of taking care of herself," Robin replied, wrapping his arm around Regina as he smiled at her. Her heart melted and she leaned against him.

Remy chuckled. "That's definitely true. Why don't you two find some seats and I'll get you both drinks—on the house."

They thanked him and Regina led Robin over to one of the more secluded booths. They sat next to each other and she cuddled against him. "So, what do you think?" she asked him, nervous as to what he thought.

He smiled. "I think this is a pretty great bar, Regina. Roni…you…must've been so proud of it."

"She was," Regina agreed before amending: "I was."

Remy brought them two beers before placing down two shots. He winked at her. "Tequila shots. Just like you like them."

She gave him a shaky smile. "Thanks."

Once he walked away, Robin handed her one of the shots and took one for himself. "To old memories?" he proposed.

"To old memories," she agreed, clinking her glass against his. They both downed their shots, the tequila burning her throat on the way down. She washed it down with a swig from her beer as Robin placed their empty glasses at the edge of the table.

She sighed, growing solemn. "I'm sorry that everyone is blaming you for taking me away."

He shrugged. "I don't mind. It tells me that you were loved here in Seattle. And that's all that matters to me."

"Even if it meant I might have…had feelings for another?" she asked, thinking of Facilier and their brief relationship.

Robin set his beer down and wrapped his arm around her. "I was dead, Regina. You deserved to be loved and cared for. I am not going to be angry that you found companionship and perhaps another chance at love."

"I'm not sure about love," she said, "and if it was, it wasn't the way I love you."

He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her. A waiter approached and set down two more shots of tequila, which made Regina's stomach plummet. "More?"

"Of course," he replied, winking. "You've downed more than that, Roni. We want you to really enjoy your time back with us."

The waiter walked away as Regina frowned, unable to look at Robin. "I'm sorry. Roni…Roni was a bit wild."

He shook his head, taking her hands. "You don't have to apologize for Roni. She was part of you and that's all I need to know. I don't care if she danced on the bar topless…"

"She had standards," Regina replied, trying to be as indignant as possible while fighting her laughter.

Robin grinned. "I'm sure she did. But the point stands. I am not going to judge you for anything you did as Roni. I would never do that."

She melted at his words and kissed him. "I'm so lucky to have you back in my life. I love you."

"I love you too," he said, handing her one of the tequila shots. He held out his. "To us."

"To us," she agreed before downing the tequila. She coughed as she set the glass down.

Robin set his own glass down, grimacing. "That's…certainly something. I think I prefer ale and whiskey to the tequila."

She laughed, taking another sip of her beer. "It's not so bad. I used to down it all the time as Roni."

"You know," he said, scooting closer. "I would love to meet Roni. Get to know her to know you better."

Her heart skipped a beat at his request and she leaned closer, giving him a coy smile. "I think we might be able to arrange that…"

* * *

The bar was empty and the sign on the door was flipped to Sorry, we're closed. Regina descended from Roni's old apartment, dressed in a pair of tight jeans and one of her old rock and roll t-shirts, this one with neck cut to reveal more cleavage. She had tied a leopard print scarf around her neck and had scrunched up her hair with gel, letting her natural curls come out to play. Her boots echoed on the floor as she went behind the bar. Leaning against it, she smiled at the only other person in the bar—Robin.

"Name's Roni, welcome to my place," she said, letting her cursed persona's less polished accent come out. "What can I get ya?"

Robin smiled, flashing the dimples that always made her go weak. "I heard you're an expert when it comes to picking out drinks. Surprise me."

"I think I know just the thing," she said, trying to wink but only managing to squint both eyes and scrunch up her nose. It made Robin grin and she busied herself pouring him his drink. She grabbed a bottle of Jameson and a small whiskey glass, pouring some ice into it. Flipping the bottle and catching it, she then poured the amber liquid into the glass.

Placing down a napkin in front of Robin, she set the glass on it. "Whiskey on the rocks."

"Perfect," he said, picking up the glass. He swished the liquid around before taking a sip. Raising the glass toward her, he said: "Compliments to the bartender."

She smirked. "Thanks."

He took another sip before leaning against the bar. "So, do you have any rules about drinking with your patrons?"

"I do," she replied, preparing herself a tequila shot. She held it out to him. "It's an absolute must."

They clinked glasses together before she downed her shot and he took a sip of her whiskey. She crossed her arms on top of the bar, leaning against them to look in his eyes. Of course, his had dropped to her chest as her breasts were now pressed up and threatening to pop out of her shirt. "Like what you see?" she asked.

"Perhaps," he replied, looking back up. "Do you flirt with all your patrons?"

"Just the cute ones with British accents and dimples," she answered, smirking at him.

He laughed. "That's pretty specific."

"What can I say? I like what I like." She shrugged before leaning back toward him. "So, what brings you to Hyperion Heights?"

"What else? A woman," he replied, sighing.

She frowned, playing along. "Did she break your heart?"

"Not yet," he answered, "but I'm not sure if I'm enough for her. She's a bit of a firecracker."

"Sounds like my kind of woman," she replied. "I would think she'd be a fool to let someone like you slip through her fingers."

He grinned, sipping his whiskey. "I hope she feels the same way."

"Well, if she doesn't, you know where to find me." She winked at him.

She then walked out from behind the bar, heading toward the jukebox she had in the bar. Walking backwards, she grinned slyly at Robin. "You know, it's way too quiet in here. I think we need a little music."

Turning around, she dropped some coins into the machine and picked a song. It was one of Roni's favorites and even though she was Regina again, she still could never resist dancing to it. If Robin wanted to experience Roni, she was going to give him just that.

The jukebox hummed to life and the opening chords to "Pour Some Sugar on Me" blared through the speakers, sounding louder in the empty bar. She ran her fingers through her hair, messing it up as she walked back toward Robin. Regina let her hips sway in time to the music, holding out her hand to him. "Dance with me?"

"Happily," he said, taking her hand. He let her pull him toward an empty space before she started dancing.

Regina lost herself in the music and let Roni really come out. She writhed against him, turning around and pressing her ass against him. He gripped her hips, pressing himself closer as he grew hard. It poked her and she smirked, enjoying the effect she had on him.

She turned her head, finding his face very close to hers. "Are you enjoying this?" she asked.

"I am," he replied, pressing his erection against her again to emphasis his point. "Very, very much."

"And it's going to get better," she said. She turned around, cupping the back of his neck with her hand. Gripping his arm with her other hand, she grinded against him. It made him groan as he swallowed. She watched his Adam's apple bob, a sense of pride coursing through her.

He pressed his forehead to hers, growling: "Bloody minx."

"Yes, I am," she said, nuzzling his nose. "You going to do something about it?"

"I am." He slid his hands over her ass before lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he kissed her, hot and open-mouthed. Their tongues dueled for dominance as she dug her fingers into his hair, enjoying the feeling of being so close to him.

They continued to exchange hot kisses as he crossed to the bar, lying her down on it. His fingers worked on her pants as he panted. "Tell me—have you ever done it on your bar?"

"No," she said, using her legs to pull him closer. "Not when my bed is only upstairs. Much more comfortable."

He pulled away, helping her off the bar. Downing the rest of his whiskey, then said: "Lead the way, milady."

Biting her lower lip, she grabbed his hand and led him toward the spiral staircase. They raced up it, Robin's hands finding her hips again as he kept kissing her neck. She laughed as she let him into her old apartment. He kicked the door closed behind him as she pulled off her t-shirt, tossing it aside. "You ready for some fun?"

Robin's response was a growl before he kissed her, the two stumbling into her bedroom and falling onto the bed together.

* * *

They laid together, a thin blanket covering their sweat-covered bodies. Regina rested her head on Robin's chest, her ear pressed to his chest. She listened to his heart as it slowed down, her own doing the same after their activities. Tracing patterns in his skin, she said: "Thank you for coming here with me."

"Thank you for showing me this side of you," he said, kissing her head. "I'm glad I got to know Roni, in a way."

"Because of the sex?" she asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

\- He chuckled. "Well, that was a plus. But Roni is part of you—she's shaped who you've become now. You're freer…not so…"

"Uptight?" she asked.

"You were never uptight," he replied. "But you're more willing to express yourself and let yourself have fun in a way I doubt your Mother would've approved."

She nodded, letting out a wry laugh. "That's certainly true."

"Anyway, don't feel like you have to hide Roni. Embrace her. I love every part of you—from your darkness to your wild bartender persona. All of them make up Regina Mills, my soulmate," he said.

Regina lifted her head, cupping his cheeks as he gazed adoringly at her. She knew she was looking back at him with just as much love as she said: "I am so lucky to have you as my soulmate. I love you, Robin."

"And I you," he replied. They shared a kiss as the night stretched on, Hyperion Heights asleep outside their window. In the morning, Regina would pack up the last of Roni's items, determining which would go to charity and which would be shipped back to Storybrooke. She then hand the keys over to Remy and let him rent out the place. Then she and Robin would board a plane back to Maine and their family, putting Hyperion Heights behind them but carrying the people and experiences in her heart—especially Roni.


	3. Fun at the Convention

**Prompt #10. Robin and Regina go to a fan convention for Henry's "Once Upon a Time" book outside of Storybrooke to support him and it's just uncanny how well they "cosplay" as Robin Hood and Regina Mills.**

* * *

 **"Fun at the Convention"**

"This is…interesting," Robin said, standing in the Hynes Convention Center. He tightened his grip on Regina's hand as his blue eyes took in all the signs and booths set up in the room.

Regina nodded, feeling like she was going to burst with pride. "All of this because of Henry's book! He's a very beloved author."

"His writing has certainly touched a lot of people," Robin agreed, looking at the people milling about the room. "Though I don't get why everyone is dressed like us."

"It's called 'cosplaying' according to Henry. People do it when they go to conventions," she explained.

He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "But doesn't this feel a little weird? Everyone is dressed up like people we know."

"They would do it at other conventions," she replied, urging him through the crowd. Lowering her voice, she continued: "Our stories are well-known outside Henry's book. Well, at least versions of them."

"Right, but these are a little…disconcerting," he replied as a man dressed like Hook walked past them.

Watching as he kissed a blonde-haired woman wearing a red leather jacket and jeans, Regina understood what Robin meant. "Yeah…"

She shook her head. "Come on. Let's try to ignore how weird all of this is and look around before Henry's panel. We definitely don't want to miss that."

They walked through the convention center, admiring the merchandise and art inspired by Henry's book. Regina thought she couldn't feel any prouder, but each table proved her wrong. She smiled at a drawing of her and a young Henry, as depicted in the book, reading a story together. "Henry inspired all of these people. He's amazing," she said, getting choked up.

"Because he had an amazing mother," Robin replied, kissing the side of her head.

"Excuse me?" Regina turned her head, finding a young woman dressed in a white coat over a tan leather corset and matching pants. Snowbells were woven into the plaits she had braided in her long brown hair and she almost looked like Snow back in the Enchanted Forest.

"Snow" held up her phone. "Can I get a picture, please?"

"Sure," Robin replied, reaching for the phone.

The young woman pulled it away, shaking her head. "I want a picture with you."

Robin's brow furrowed as Regina asked: "Us? What for?"

"You two are the perfect Storybrooke Outlaw Queen cosplayers!" she exclaimed, eyes shining with excitement. "You two look like you stepped right out of the book!"

Regina gaped at her as Robin asked: "Outlaw Queen?"

"Snow" grew sheepish. "Right. I forget not every fan is a shipper and knows the lingo. Outlaw Queen is what we call the Regina Mills and Robin Hood pairing. You know, because he's an outlaw and she's the Evil Queen?"

"I like it," Robin said, his smile growing wider. "And we would love to take a picture with you."

Regina shot him a look and he just nodded encouragingly. "Snow," though, didn't notice the exchange as she turned around to stand between Robin and Regina. She held her phone out and they all smiled as she took a few pictures. After reviewing the shots, she clutched the phone to her chest and looked close to tears. "Thank you."

She ran off as Robin chuckled. "I guess we're famous."

"That was weird," Regina said, staring at the crowd gathered around them though she didn't really see them. They all blended together as she felt like her world had shifted. "You know, I always knew Henry wrote about us and our adventures but I don't think I've ever understood that people were actually reading about us, that they cared about us and loved us. Loved me. Why?"

He rubbed her arms. "Because you have an amazing story. You prove that anyone can change their story if they put in the work and set their mind to it."

"And what does our relationship show?" she asked with a small smile, curious as to what he would say.

Robin grinned. "That we all get a second chance; that it is possible to love again after loss."

"That we can find someone who understands and supports us," she added, leaning into his embrace. "Someone who accepts us for who we are."

"Sounds like something everyone love if you ask me," he replied. He leaned in, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss as they stood in the middle of the exhibit room.

* * *

By the time they got to Henry's panel, several other people had commented on how much they looked like "Regina Mills" and "Robin Hood." They posed for more pictures and had to make quick exits whenever anyone asked them about the book so they didn't reveal something they shouldn't—like Henry's plans for his second book or the fact it was all real.

Henry greeted them as they were ushered backstage. He grinned widely. "Are you having fun?"

"We are," Regina said, hugging him. "You've created something amazing, my little prince."

"I owe it all to you, Ma," he replied, squeezing her.

When he pulled away, Robin chuckled. "Your mum is a celebrity. Me too. Apparently, we're very Outlaw Queen."

Henry grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry. I forgot about the shippers. They're relatively harmless."

"They were all really nice," Regina assured him, thinking of all the creative and amazing people she had met.

"Are there more of these…ships?" Robin asked, curious.

Henry nodded. "There are a lot of them, some which happened and some the fans created because they felt chemistry between the characters."

"Outlaw Queen is one of the most popular ships," Lucy added, kneeling on the couch. "It's my favorite…you know, since my parents aren't really in this book."

"Good answer," Robin replied, pulling Lucy in for a bear hug. She laughed before snuggling into his embrace.

Regina smiled at the sight before she felt something on her shoulders. She looked over to see Henry had placed his hand there, smiling at her as he gazed lovingly at her. "Regina is very popular and very loved. Everyone wants to see her happy."

"I know I do," Robin said, smiling softly at her as he rocked Lucy.

She nodded as well. "Me too."

"Mr. Mills?" a man with a headset on asked, approaching them. "Are you ready for your panel?"

Henry nodded, smiling at his family. "Wish me luck!"

They did just that and Regina settled next to Robin on the couch as Henry stepped out onto the stage. Loud applause and cheers greeted him. He then sat down on a stool, reading from the book. Regina let his voice wash over as Robin wrapped his arm around her, holding her and Lucy close.

After Henry finished reading, he then took some questions from his fans. Some asked about his process and other asked for writing tips. Then he got a lot of questions about his characters, especially Regina. Each fascinated her and she started to pay more attention, finding Henry was right—the fans wanted to see her happy.

She cuddled closer with Robin and Lucy and never felt happier in her whole life.


	4. RR

**Prompt 20. Henry or Roland get food poisoning on vacation and need TLC**

 _Set in my Soldier Verse. And I modified the prompt a bit._

* * *

 **"R &R"**

Seagulls cried overhead as they walked along the boardwalk. Rather, Robin and Regina walked as she pushed Diana in her stroller while Henry let Roland chase him around, their flip flops thudding against the wooden planks. Henry stayed just out of his younger brother's grasp but Roland didn't seem to mind, just enjoying the chase. His brown eyes shone as did Henry's hazel ones and both boys had a healthy pink tint to their cheeks. Their smiles rivaled the sun setting on the horizon.

Robin wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "This was a great idea," he said.

"Thank you," she replied. "When they gave me some leave, I knew we needed to get away for a bit—spend time just as a family."

"And we've all enjoyed the beach," Robin said, bending down to look at Diana. He smiled at her. "Right, sweetheart? You're enjoying your time at the beach."

Regina chuckled. "She's barely a year old, Robin. She's not going to answer you yet."

"She's smiling," he said, pointing to her little face. His dimples deepened as his smile widened. "So I'm going to take that as a yes."

"You're a dork," she told him fondly.

He straightened up, smirking at her. "I'm your dork."

"Damn right," she replied, grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Ugh, Mom, Dad, stop it!" Roland declared. "That's embarrassing!"

They broke apart, looking at their two sons. Both were staring at them with scrunched up noses and disgusted looks. Henry nodded. "Please?"

"Fine," Robin replied with a sigh. "I'll just have to wait until you're all asleep and then I'll kiss your mother all I want."

"That's all we ask," Henry replied, sounding relieved.

Roland rubbed his stomach. "I'm hungry, Mom. Can we get something to eat, please?"

"I'm hungry too," Henry added.

She chuckled, nodding. "Okay, I think there are some places to eat up ahead. Why don't we go see what they have to offer?"

Both boys cheered before taking off, racing each other to the area on the pier. Robin and Regina followed behind at a more leisurely pace, keeping an eye on the children the entire time. "I wish I had their energy sometimes," Robin said.

"I know," she replied before sighing. "To be young again."

He kissed the side of her head. "You're plenty young. The kids do that for you."

"Then they do it for you too," she replied, grinning up at him.

"Mom, Dad, stop flirting! We're starving," Roland whined.

She groaned. "Of course one of the children had to inherit my sass."

"It's not just one," Robin replied. "Henry's had his moments too and I'm pretty sure Diana is going to out-sass them all."

"Wonderful," she moaned.

Henry started to hop from foot to foot as he pointed to his left. "Dad! Dad! They have fish and chips!"

Robin's mouth dropped open and his eyes lit up. She smiled at him and motioned toward the boys with her head. "Go ahead. Diana and I will catch up."

"Thank you, sweetheart," he said, kissing his cheek. He then raced over to their boys, taking them by the hand to go investigate the fish and chips place. Regina knew that while Robin loved living in America and considered himself more American than British now, he still loved some of the comforts of home—including a good basket of fish and chips. It was difficult to find one so she never denied him when he found a place, especially since both Henry and Roland loved them too. She ate them along with her family but they weren't something she usually craved.

She finally made it to where the small cluster of eateries and food trucks were gathered. People milled about, eating as they lounged at the picnic tables. Regina studied some of the other options for food, just in case she decided she didn't want to share fish and chips with the rest of her family.

Regina spotted them by a food truck. As she approached, she could hear the fryer sizzling and could smell the fish even while still a good distance away. It got worse as she got closer, her stomach turning. While the truck looked clean and had a good rating, there was still something that turned her off.

"Are you having some fish and chips, Mom?" Roland asked, looking up at her with wide eyes.

She shook her head before pulling Robin aside. "I don't like the smell of this place, Robin. I don't think you should get your fish and chips from here."

He frowned. "It smells like fish and chips to me. We'll be fine."

"It just seems off to me," she replied. Realizing that her husband wasn't going to budge, she sighed. "If you think it's fine, you three enjoy. I'm going to get something else."

"Okay. We'll get a table as well. Do you want me to take Diana?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'm fine with her. Besides, I don't want her around the fumes."

He rolled his eyes but she didn't care. She pushed the stroller toward a nice place that had several dishes on the menu, including some salads. Regina looked them over and was pleased to see that they all looked fresh and nothing smelled. She ordered a tossed salad with shrimp as well as a glass of iced tea for herself.

Balancing the tray, she found the table Robin and the boys had claimed for them. She sat down with them, pleased to see that they had gotten iced tea as well rather than sodas to have with their dinners. Regina stayed close to the end, both because of the stroller and because of the smell.

"How is it?" she asked them.

"Delicious," Roland said as Henry nodded, popping a chip into his mouth.

Robin smirked at her. "See? Nothing to worry about."

"I'm still not sure, but I'm willing to concede if I'm wrong," she said, eating her salad with one hand as she pushed the stroller back and forth with the other. Diana's eyes started to close and she drifted to sleep. Regina hoped it would last for most of the night.

They all finished their meals and Robin cleaned up everything. He then returned to their table, clapping his hands together. "What do you say we go get some ice cream and then head home?"

Henry and Roland looked at her, hopefully, and she smiled. "I think that sounds like a great idea. Let's go."

* * *

Diana woke Regina around two in the morning with her cries. Groaning, Regina rolled out of the king-sized bed she shared with Robin in the master bedroom and picked their daughter up from the crib the rental office had provided for their condo. She carried Diana out into the living room, settling on the couch as she nursed her daughter. Diana suckled greedily, kicking her feet as she ate. She enjoyed pushing against Regina's hand, a little game mother and daughter often played together.

Once she finished and was burped, Regina readjusted her nightgown before she checked the baby's diaper. Feeling it was wet, she got everything out and changed her into a dry one. Diana giggled as Regina played with her legs, moving them as if Diana were on a bike. She knew the baby would mimic the motions in the water in the morning and would have fun then too.

She watched as Diana's blue eyes started to close again and she was relieved her daughter wasn't going to be up for a few more hours. Regina rocked her as she returned to the bedroom, kissing her forehead before lying back down. "Good night, Diana."

Turning back to the bed, she frowned when she saw it empty. She then glanced over to the master bathroom and saw the light on. Heading over to it, her stomach dropped when she heard the sound of someone heaving. Grimacing, she opened the door as she asked: "Robin? Are you okay?"

He knelt in front of the toiler, his head almost in the bowl as he threw up. He was turning red and she ran a face cloth under cool water, wringing it out before placing it on the back of his neck. She knelt next to him, rubbing his back as he empty his stomach.

When he stopped, he flushed the toilet and leaned back against the bathtub. Using the facecloth to wash his face, he looked at her with pain in his eyes. "You were right."

Confused, she frowned. "Right about what?"

"The fish," he said, clutching his stomach. "It was bad. I think I have food poisoning."

She shook her head. "I don't think it's food poisoning. It probably was too greasy for you. Your stomach probably couldn't handle it and the ice cream."

"I hope so. I'd hate to think the boys were sick too." He glanced up at her and she realized how pale he looked. "Can you go check on them?"

"Of course," she said, standing up. "I'll be right back."

She walked to the boys' room and opened the door. A groan greeted her ears and she knew that Robin was right-it was food poisoning. "Roland? Henry?"

"Mama?" Roland's voice sounded small, almost like he was a toddler again. "Mama, I don't feel so good."

Regina flipped on the light to find her middle child curled up in the fetal position on his bed as he clutched his stomach. There was a green tinge to his skin and she grabbed a garbage pail as she approached his bed. It ended up being a good call as he leaned over and was sick in it immediately.

She glanced over to the other twin bed in the room and saw it was empty. "Where's your brother?"

"He ran to the bathroom," Roland answered as tears ran down his face. "I don't think he feels good either."

"Mama, I threw up," Henry said, stumbling back into the room. "I made it to the bathroom, though."

Roland sniffled. "I didn't."

She ran her hand through his curls. "That's okay, sweetheart. And your father isn't feeling well either. We think you all have food poisoning from the fish."

They both groaned and Henry faceplanted on Roland's bed, holding his stomach. She picked up Roland and set him on the floor before doing the same with Henry. They both stared at her, pale and sick, and she spoke softly to them: "I think it's best if you sleep in the big bed with your father so you can all be sick together. Okay?"

"Okay," they said, following her into the master bedroom.

Robin sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands as he breathed through his nose and out through his mouth. He looked up when she entered, took one look at their sons and grimaced. "I'm sorry, my boys. I got us sick."

"Don't blame yourself," Regina told him, helping the boys into bed. "Food poisoning could've happened to anyone at any time."

"Bet you warned me and I was so excited by fish and chips, I overruled your good sense," he protested before doubling over. She set the garbage pail down next to him and rubbed his back as he was sick into it.

Once she had them all tucked into bed, she excused herself and rolled Diana's crib from the room. She left her daughter in the living room as she retrieved a bucket from under the kitchen sink. Returning to the master bedroom, she set it down next to the bed. "You'll probably be sick for the next several hours, so if you can make it to the bathroom, go to the bathroom. If you can't, use the bucket. I'll keep checking on you," she told them.

They all nodded and the boys cuddled closer to their father, who lay between them. All three closed their eyes, drifting off to sleep to try to get some rest while they could.

Regina picked up the garbage pail and tied up the bag. She placed it into another one and despite the late hour, she ran outside to throw it into one of the garbage cans along the side of the building. After returning inside and locking up again, she then stripped the boys' beds and ran their blankets through the wash. She disinfected the room and then retrieved the spare blankets and pillows from the closet. Regina created a makeshift bed on the couch and laid there, falling into a light sleep as she kept an ear out in case her sick boys needed her.

* * *

Robin, Henry and Roland were sick most of the next day. Though they remained nauseous for most it, they had stopped throwing up by the morning. All three remained pale and felt awful as they slept on and off. Regina spent her time flitting between them and Diana as she spent the day in the house.

She left only once to run to the grocery store with Diana, picking up some really bland foods to start to feed the rest of her family. When she returned, she laid her daughter down for a nap before she started to make a nice broth for her boys.

Robin stumbled out of the bedroom, his bathrobe hanging open and his scruff looking scruffier than usual. She wondered if that was just because of how pale he was and the dark circles under his eyes. Keeping an eye on her broth, she frowned as he approached. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I'm not as sick as I was," he said. "And I feel bad that you're sacrificing a day of your vacation to take care of us for my stupid decision. I can take care of the boys. You and Diana have some fun."

She crossed her arms, glaring at him. "Robin Locksley, do you really think I would just abandon my family when they are so sick?"

"You deserve to enjoy your vacation," he protested.

"I'm not going to enjoy anything while you three are suffering," she replied, stirring the broth. Certain it was ready, she turned off the burner and let it cool as she turned back to him. "You're not going to win this argument. I'm going to take care of you. Because that's what I want to do. Okay?"

He sighed, nodding. Robin then glanced over at the broth with some trepidation. "I…I don't know if I can keep that down. My stomach may reject it."

"That's a possibility but you need to eat. And get some fluids in you," she argued, pulling out some bottles of water. "Go lay down and I'll bring it in to you."

Robin smiled softly at her, adoration in his blue eyes. "I'm very fortunate to have you as my wife."

She smiled back at him. "I know you don't feel like it right now, but I'm just as lucky to have you as my husband. Now go. Lie down."

He nodded, heading back to the bedroom as she started to ladle out the broth into small bowls. She placed them on a tray and also placed the water bottles there too. Regina balanced it as she walked into the bedroom, finding Henry and Roland still cuddled against their father as they sat up.

"How's everyone feeling?" she asked them.

"Blah," both boys said, sticking out their tongues.

She chuckled, handing the tray to Robin. "Well, we're going to see if you can keep some food and water down, okay? Eat whatever you can and I'll be back shortly."

"Can we cuddle, Mama?" Roland asked, looking up at her with wide eyes. Henry did the same.

Regina smiled, nodding. "After you eat. You can then come out and we can all cuddle on the couch while we watch TV. How does that sound?"

"Good," Henry said as Roland nodded. They picked up their spoons and started to eat their broth. Robin winked at her before digging into his own broth.

She headed back out and made herself a sandwich, eating it at the kitchen table as she also drank some water. By the time she finished and cleaned up the kitchen, Robin appeared with empty bowls on the tray. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," she replied, taking it from his hands. "Now, I guess we wait."

He nodded. "Keep your fingers crossed."

"I will," she answered, placing the bowls in the dishwasher. "Will you join us for some cuddles on the couch?"

"I don't want to get you sick."

She gave him a pointed look. "Food poisoning is not contagious and you know that."

"I know," he replied, "but still…I'd hate to send you back to the army sick after your leave."

"The army will deal if I need to extend my leave for medical reasons by a day or two," she replied. "JAG is a bit more flexible than operations after all."

He nodded. "Then I would love to cuddle with you but I think I would like to shower first."

"Good call," she said, patting his chest. "I'll see you in a bit."

Robin headed back into the bathroom as she headed into the living room. Diana was sitting up in her playpen, playing with some of her toys happily. Her brothers were already curled up on the couch, a large blanket covering them. They watched Regina as she approached the couch, smiling at them. "Ready for some cuddles?"

They nodded and she settled between them. Their warm little bodies heated hers up immediately but didn't complain. She wrapped her arms around them and held them closer, watching cartoons with them.

About a half hour later, Robin joined them on the couch. He settled Roland on his lap so he could sit next to Regina, but they were all still able to cuddle. They were keeping the broth down for the time being, which she took as a good sign. She hoped it meant that the episode would only last a day and they could get back to the beach the next day. However, she wouldn't care if they couldn't. It wasn't so much about going to the beach or floating around the pool. For this week, she was just Regina and Mama rather than Captain Locksley.

That was vacation enough for her.


	5. Paradise Found

**Prompt 34. Regina breaks her leg during her holidays with her parents and sister and is forced to stay behind while they are out visiting. One day she decides to get out to get some fresh air and ends up running into a certain British boy with deep dimples and ocean blue eyes.**

* * *

 **"Paradise Found"**

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you, sweetheart?" Daddy asked, guilt and concern in his eyes.

Regina shook her head. "It's okay, Daddy. No one else should have a lousy vacation because of me."

"Good call," Zelena said, smirking as she leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed. "Honestly, Regina, only you would break your leg on the first day of vacation."

Daddy glared at her. "Be nice to your sister. It would've been you if she hadn't pushed you out of the way."

Zelena lowered her arms and her smirk faded away. She sounded contrite as she said: "Sorry, Regina. I do owe you."

"Don't worry. I'll come up with a way for you to pay me back," Regina told her.

Mother entered the room, placing a glass of water and a cell phone near Regina. "If you need anything, give us a call. Or call the front desk."

"Front desk is probably a better bet," Zelena advised. "I doubt we'll be able to race down the side of a volcano to help you."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Regina assured her family. "Have fun and take lots of pictures."

Mother hugged her. "You try to have fun too. I know your mobility is limited but it doesn't mean you have to be trapped in this room."

She stood and walked out with Daddy and Zelena. Regina heard the door close and sighed as she leaned back on the couch. She glared at the large white cast covering her right foot and leg, cursing the fact she had pushed Zelena out of the way before the ground had given out. It had been a short fall but she had landed wrong on her leg, requiring a visit to the emergency room. Hours later, she left in a wheelchair with the cast and the pair of crutches resting against the wall next to the couch.

The hotel had upgraded them to a villa and were comping all their meals in hopes that the family didn't sue. Mother and Daddy, both lawyers, debated it still but Regina doubted they would make a decision before they went home. For now, she was going to enjoy their nice villa and room service since she couldn't enjoy anything else Hawaii had to offer.

Picking up the remote, she turned on the TV and settled in for another morning of movies.

* * *

Lunch time rolled around and Regina's stomach growled. She muted the TV as the credits rolled, reaching for the phone to call for room service. Her hand hovered over it though as she considered another option. It wasn't too far to the main building where a casual restaurant was located and she believed she could hobble there on her crutches. She could use some fresh air and sunshine.

Regina managed to stand but she felt like a flamingo as she balanced on one foot. She reached for her crutches and once they were in place, she slowly made her way to the door. After grabbing her phone and then her purse, Regina made sure she had her key before she exited into the hot, bright Hawaiian sunshine. She started to walk slowly down the path that led to the main building.

The going was slow and Regina regretted her decision not to just order room service as beads of sweat began to roll down her face. Her clothes started to stick to her and she felt gross. She wouldn't be able to just jump into the shower when she got back to her room and once again, she cursed her cast.

Her crutches hit an uneven patch in the path, causing her to lose her balance. She felt herself falling, bracing herself for more pain and another trip to the hospital. The episode of the Brady Bunch where they go to Hawaii and Peter finds the cursed Tiki necklace flashed in her mind and she wondered what cursed object she had encountered as she closed her eyes.

"Watch out!" Strong arms caught her before she hit the ground and righted her.

Her adrenaline rush started to die down but her heart continued to pound as the strong arms stayed wrapped around her. They pressed her to a firm and decidedly male chest. She was enveloped by the smell of seas air, sunscreen and hints of pine as puffs of warm air hit the back of her neck. It sent a tingle down her spine.

"Are you okay?" her rescuer asked, revealing he was British.

"Uh, yeah," she said, feeling a bit dazed. She then pushed out of his arms, steadying herself on her crutches.

She felt his eyes on her as well as the heat still radiating off him. His tone was light and teasing as he said: "It's usually customary to thank someone for saving your life."

Though he wasn't being critical, she still bristled at his words. She raised her head as she snapped: "My life was hardly in danger. I just would've…"

Her voice died as she caught sight of her rescuer. He was taller than her but appeared to be close to her age. She let her eyes rake over his toned chest and arms before reaching his green swimming trunks. Going back up his body, her heart skipped a beat at how blue his eyes were—almost rivaling the ocean surrounding Hawaii. With his blond hair, he almost looked like a stereotypical surfer though he didn't have a board with him. He smiled at her, revealing dimples that made her weak at the knees.

"You just would've…?" he prompted, reminding her she had left her thought unfinished.

She felt as if she had just woken up from a daydream and scowled at him. "I just would've gotten a few scratches. Maybe a bruise. No big deal."

He tilted his head before shrugging. "Okay, but I still think the phrase you're looking for is 'thank you'."

"Fine. Thank you," she said, putting as much disdain in the two words as possible. She started to turn from him. "Now, if you excuse me, I was on my way to the main building."

She moved away from him, wishing she could go faster but the crutches slowed her down. Regina could also feel him follow her and her heart sped up, wondering if she had been rescued by a boy who had fixated on her. Would he feel that he deserved to be "thanked" by her—either with a kiss or even sex? It was stupid to tell him where she was going. She started to formulate a plan to use one of her crutches as a weapon and took solace in the fact that she was in the middle of a busy resort. If she screamed, someone would come running.

"What are you going to do at the main building?" he asked, breaking the silence between them.

"None of your business," she snapped. "Why are you following me?"

"I was heading to the main building when I caught you. My room is there," he explained.

It sounded like a reasonable explanation but her guard was still raised. "Do you have to follow me?"

"Unfortunately, yes," he replied. "This is the only path to the building, it's very narrow and right now, you're taking up a lot of space with your crutches."

She pressed her lips together, annoyed by him. "Fine. Just don't get in my way."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replied as sarcastically as possible.

It took several more minutes, during which time he didn't talk to her or try to touch her in anyway. He kept his distance from her until the path opened as they approached the building. At that point, he went around her and held the door open for her. Grinning, he bowed. "After you, milady."

"Very funny," she said, glaring at him. She then added scornfully: "Thank you."

"See? Was that so hard?" he asked, ignoring her tone it seemed.

She rolled her eyes as she limped into the building. The air conditioning washed over her and she shivered a bit as her sweat started to cool. It was refreshing and she was glad to be inside again.

Her rescuer closed the door as he stepped into the lobby. He stepped closer to her. "You okay?"

"Yes," she replied, glaring at him. "I'm not some helpless damsel and you are not my white knight. I can take care of myself."

He held up his hands. "Fine. I was just trying to be helpful, but if you don't want it, I'll just head to my room. Have a good afternoon."

She watched as he walked through the lobby to the elevator bank. He pressed a button and as he waited for an elevator, he caught her watching him. He gave her a wave and she rolled her eyes, huffing as she headed toward the restaurant.

The staff recognized her and she was quickly seated at a table of her choose. She opted to sit inside but by the window, admiring the view of the beach from it. Regina wished she could go there but her cast kept her from doing that. So she could only admire it from afar as she also perused the menu.

"Is this seat taken?" a familiar voice asked.

She bit back a groan as she looked up, spotting her rescuer leaning against the chair across from her. He had changed out of his bathing suit and wore a green polo shirt with khaki shorts. He grinned at her, his eyes shining with mirth.

"You are not sitting with me," she said, annoyed with the whole scenario.

"Come on," he said. "I saved your life."

She slammed the menu closed and glared at him. "And what? I owe you? Because you kept me from faceplanting on the gravel? I owe you nothing. Just leave me alone. Okay?"

His demeanor changed and his bravado melted away. He backed away from the chair, hands up as regret filled his eyes. When he spoke, he sounded genuinely contrite. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think you really owed me. I was just teasing…I'm sorry I offended you. I haven't seen many other teens here and I liked how sassy you were. I thought we could hang out but I see I went about it wrong. So I'll just leave you alone. Sorry to bother you. Enjoy your meal and your vacation."

He turned and started to walk away as something tugged on her heartstrings. She realized that she hadn't put her best foot forward, embarrassed by her cast and how clumsy she had been. He didn't deserve a lot of the vitriol she had thrown at him.

"Wait," she called after him. He paused, glancing over his shoulder at her. She motioned to the seat. "You can join me."

He hesitated. "I don't want you to feel guilty or really like you owe me. You don't. I just wanted to keep you from falling. I didn't expect anything else. I swear."

"I know. And I'm not asking because I feel guilty or like owe you. You're right. There aren't many teens around here and my family is off exploring a volcano. I could use some company," she said, still motioning to the seat.

He bit his lip before walking over and taking it. "My parents are off doing some couples' thing. This is something of a second honeymoon for them rather than a family vacation so I've been kind of a third wheel."

"Why did they bring you then?" she asked before grimacing, hearing how it sounded. "Sorry, I don't meant to be rude…"

He shook his head. "No, you're not. It's a question I've asked myself as well. I think they meant it to be a family vacation and then the romance of the setting got to them and planned changed. I usually just spend my time on the beach."

"Lucky," she said, scrunching her nose as she looked down at her cast.

He glanced at it too. "What happened?"

"We were exploring after arriving when I noticed the ground underneath us was unstable. I pushed my sister out of the way but couldn't get away fast enough. The ground gave and I fell, breaking my leg," she said, sipping at the water on the table. "Some way to begin a tropical vacation."

"Ouch," he said, grimacing. "I am so sorry."

She shrugged. "I'm dealing with it. Besides, it's better that it's not my sister. She would've made us all as miserable as her if she was the one in the cast."

"Lovely," he said. "Older or younger?"

"Believe it or not, older," she replied, smiling. "She's just…Zelena."

It was the best way to describe her and it made him laugh. His eyes widened and he held out his hand. "How rude of me! Robin Locksley, at your service."

"Regina Mills," she said, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied, once again revealing his dimples as he smiled.

A waiter approached them and handed Robin a menu, taking their drink orders. As they debated what they would eat, Regina decided that she was glad she gave Robin a second chance. Maybe the vacation wouldn't be a complete washout after all.

* * *

Robin and Regina spent the rest of the afternoon together. They found various things to do around the hotel, starting with a tour where a hotel staff member explained all the different flora planted around the resort. After that, they found an arts and crafts session where they learned how to make leis. Robin whispered something to the instructor, who smiled happily as she gave him a big red silk flower with a yellow plastic pistil. He brought to Regina, tucking it behind her right ear. "Beautiful," he said.

She blushed, unsure if he meant the flower or her. "Thank you."

He then brought her to the beach, keeping her away from the water so her cast didn't get wet but getting her close enough to enjoy looking out over the water. Robin sat next to her on a stone wall, her crutches resting on the other side. They watched the waves roll in as the sun sparkled on the water, talking about their lives back home. She learned he was from Nottingham in England and that he admired Robin Hood, even taking up archery to be more like his idol. He wanted to grow up to do something to help others, though he wasn't quite sure what that would be just yet.

Regina told him about the little town in Maine she called home—Storybrooke—and her beloved horse Rocinante. Her chest puffed out with pride as she talked about being an equestrienne and all the ribbons she had won with Rocinante. Robin was impressed and asked if she wanted to be a professional equestrienne when she grew up but she told him she wanted to be a lawyer like her parents, only she wanted to be an advocate for children.

As they quizzed each other about likes and dislikes, Regina's phone buzzed. She picked it up and saw that her mother had texted her. "My family is on the way back from the volcano," she said. "I should probably go back to our villa."

"Villa?" he asked, letting out a low whistle. "Nice."

"It's courtesy of the hotel because of…" She trailed off as she pointed to the cast.

He nodded before checking his watch. "I should get back myself. My parents like to pretend this is still a family vacation at dinner."

"Thank you for a great afternoon, Robin," she said, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "And thank you for saving my life."

Robin chuckled. "Any time, milady. I hope to see you around."

"I hope so too," she said, picking up her crutches. He waited until she was all ready to go before standing, walking with her back to the path. They parted ways there—him heading to the right and back to the main building while she went left toward the villas. She really did hope she saw him again. It would make everything about the vacation bearable.

* * *

Mother and Daddy were glad to hear that Regina had made a new friend and hadn't spent the entire day in the villa. They then surprised both her and Zelena with reservations to a luau that night. Mother helped Regina take a sponge bath and Zelena helped her dress, both wearing halter maxi dresses with floral designs. Zelena's was green and Regina's red, allowing her to wear the flower Robin had given her behind her right ear after she had pulled her dark hair into a bun. She loved her appearance and didn't even mind the crutches.

They got to the area where the luau was held and were shown to their table, being informed that they would be sitting with another family. Daddy kept his arm on Regina, making sure to put enough space between her dress and the bon fire that roared in the center of the area. When they got to the table, he pulled out a chair for her and the server took her crutches to put them nearby but out of the way.

Not long after they were seated, their table mates arrived. A man and woman about her parents' age approached the table. Both had blond hair and blue eyes, making them look very familiar to Regina. He wore a blue Hawaiian shirt with a pair of khakis and she wore a pink sundress with a white flower tucked behind her left ear. Trailing behind them was their son and Regina's heart skipped a beat as she took him in, now dressed in a button-down blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and a pair of khakis.

"Robin?" she asked, happy to see him.

He paused, smiling when he saw her. "Well, hello, Regina. Fancy meeting you here."

"So this is the Regina you spent the afternoon with," his mother said, grinning. She turned to Regina. "It's so nice to meet you."

"Well, we're even happier to sit with you now that we know your son spent the day entertaining our daughter," Daddy said, chuckling. "Welcome!"

Robin's parents introduced themselves—Michael and Catherine—before taking their seats. They arranged themselves so Robin could sit next to Regina, which thrilled her while making her blush.

Zelena leaned over, hissing: "Why didn't you mention Robin was a boy?"

"It didn't seem important," Regina shot back in a whisper.

Her sister gaped at her. "Not important? You spent all day with a hot British boy. That seems pretty important to me. Did you two kiss?"

"No," Regina answered, hoping Robin didn't hear Zelena. She then hissed: "Shut. Up."

Zelena pulled back but took out her phone, typing a message. Regina's phone buzzed and she sighed as she picked it up, seeing the message was that they were going to talk back in their room. She texted back okay before setting her phone down again.

They all enjoyed the luau together, chatting over the food and admiring the traditional dances as well as the other performances put on for the tourists. As the night wore on, Regina hoped no one noticed how she blushed each time Robin's arm brushed hers. If the intensity of Zelena's glare was any indication, though, at least one person noticed.

At the end of the luau, disappointment flooded Regina. She didn't want to say good night to Robin just yet. It seemed he felt the same way because he asked: "Since Regina and I didn't like the dessert, can we go get some ice cream together? Please?"

The pineapple upside down cake had been too sweet for her liking so she had only taken a bit while Robin had only managed a few bites before deciding he didn't like it either. This seemed to sway their parents, who both gave permission for them to do that. "Just make sure you walk Regina back to the villa," Daddy said. "I don't want her walking alone at night."

"I will, sir," Robin said, glancing at Regina. He knew after that afternoon how she felt about being coddled but she grateful for the excuse to spend more time with him, so she didn't protest her father's condition.

They walked to the little ice cream shop on the resort, deciding to split a sundae. Robin asked for a scoop of Rocky Road while she decided to indulge herself, ordering a scoop of Chunky Monkey. After getting their order, they grabbed two spoons and sat down to eat it.

"I'm glad we got to see each other again," he said.

She smiled, nodding. "Me too. You've been the best part of this vacation so far."

"You've been the best part of my vacation too," he replied, taking her hands in his.

"Even when I was being a bitch to you?" she asked, feeling bad about how they started that afternoon.

He shook his head. "I was kind of a jerk to you, so we'll call it even. Okay?"

"Okay," she replied. She squeezed his hands as she caught sight of the time. "I don't want to go back to the villa."

"I know. But I don't want your father killing me because I kept you out all night," he said.

"He's not the one you have to worry about it. It's my mother," she warned, reaching for her crutches. "Well, at least we'll have to go slow."

He grinned. "Seems that cast finally has a good purpose. And we can take the long way back for extra time."

"I like that," she said.

They headed toward the villas, talking and laughing the entire time. Regina felt her stomach doing flips and she wondered if she was experiencing one of those summer romances she saw in movies all the time. She briefly wondered what would happen when their vacations came to an end and they all headed home before she decided not to focus on that. She would enjoy her time with Robin while she could and if all he remained was a sweet summer memory, then it would be one she always cherished.

He paused as they reached the path that would lead right to Regina's villa. She frowned. "Aren't you going to walk me to my door?"

"I am," he said, "but I was hoping to do something first. Something I don't think we want an audience for."

Her heart sped up as she asked: "What?"

Robin stepped closer, cupping her face with his hand. "May I kiss you?"

"Yes," she whispered, leaning closer to him. He pressed his lips to hers and though the crutches made it a bit awkward, it was one of the best kisses she ever had.

She pulled away but his lips chased hers, unable to get enough as they kept exchanging kisses in the moonlight. He licked his lips before pressing his forehead to hers. "May I see you tomorrow?"

"Please," she replied. "I want to spend every day with you."

"Done," he answered, kissing her again.

She smiled against his lips, deciding that the Tiki gods hadn't cursed her but rather blessed her. If she hadn't broken her leg, she never would've met Robin. And though she barely knew him twenty-four hours, she knew her life would've been all the poorer for it.

* * *

Over a decade later, Regina returned to the resort. Once settled in the villa, Regina changed into a white sundress and slipped on a pair of red flats. She pulled the silk red flower Robin had given her their first day together from her luggage, having kept very good care of it over the years. Padding out to the living room, she smiled as she held it out to the man sitting on the couch. "Care to do the honors?"

"Of course, milady." He stood, tucking the red flower behind her left ear. "Are you ready for dinner, Mrs. Locksley?"

"Almost," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed a kiss to his lips and he held her close as he returned it. Like he had during their first kiss, Robin chased her lips each time she pulled back and kept kissing her.

She finally managed to pull away, taking his hand. "Come on, Mr. Locksley. We have a honeymoon to begin. And hopefully, no one breaks their leg this time."

"Hopefully," he replied, lacing their fingers together. "I wouldn't want you being saved by some Adonis and falling in love with him."

"You dork," she said, giving him a playful shove as they left the villa.

He laughed, holding her close. "And I'm all yours."

"Yes," she replied, smiling at him fondly. "Just like I'm all yours. Despite the broken leg, that was the best vacation ever."

"Agreed," he said.

She rested her head on his shoulder, still smiling. All's well that ends well, though this was hardly an ending. It was just the beginning of their next chapter and she couldn't wait to see what marriage had in store for them.


	6. Love Letter

**Prompt 54. Robin and Regina are friends. Regina went through a tough break up after a long relationship with Daniel. Daniel was an ass, lied, cheated, whatever. Robin has been secretly in love with Regina but has waited patiently for her to get over Daniel and it seems she succeeds. They plan this vacation as friends (it can be with other friends) and in the trip they bump into Daniel. This makes Regina doubtful again, Robin is jealous, maybe Daniel tries to win Regina again and due to the circumstances Robin has to tell Regina how he feels about her.**

* * *

 **"Love Letter"**

 _Dear Regina,_

 _I didn't want to tell you like this nor this early. I know how important it is to rediscover yourself after getting out of a long term and intense relationship, so I wanted to give you more time to yourself before I even tried to broach this topic. However, my hand has been forced lest I lose you all over again._

 _I love you. I have for a long time, almost since the moment we met. I love how your eyes sparkle when you are really happy or excited, how you scrunch your nose when you are working through a problem, how animated you get when you're really passionate about something. I love how you love to learn and going to museums with you. I've cherished every discussion we've had in them and I love hearing your opinion or thoughts on any subject, how you listen and respect my opinions—even if we disagree. I love how sassy you are yet how kind you are too. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know, though I do understand why you have to keep that fact hidden. I count myself blessed to see it. I enjoy every minute spent with you, even when we're doing nothing more than lounging around one of our houses and binge-watching Netflix. As long as you're there, I don't care what we do. I feel such a connection with you and believe we are soulmates, though I know you are probably rolling your eyes reading that._

 _Time, though, has never been on my side. You were in a relationship when we met and so I was content to be your friend. Then when you left that relationship, I had already met Marian. Though to be honest, I had hoped that she would help me get over my feelings for you. She always deserved better than to be my second choice but I truly believed that if I tried hard enough, I could love her the way I loved you. I was a fool and she was right to end it. But by that time, you had met Daniel and already thought you would spend the rest of your life with him._

 _Now we are both single, though I know Daniel has made this surprise return and I've seen the ring he plans on presenting you. I'm not going to beg you not to marry him. I just wanted to let you know how I feel in case that maybe, just maybe you might feel the same way. In the end, though, I want you to follow your heart and do what will make you happy. If that is Daniel and not me, I will go off and nurse my broken heart. Then I will come back and support you 100% like I've always had. Because I value you over all things and I just want to have a relationship with you, whatever it may be._

 _If you want to take our relationship to the next level, meet me at the lodge's restaurant at 8 PM tonight. I will be waiting at a table for you._

 _Yours always (no matter what),_

 _Robin_

Robin stared at the letter with his profession of love to his best friend, his heart hammering in his chest. His hands shook as he folded it up and stuck it in an envelope, writing Regina's name on it. It was now or never, he decided as he stood and left his room.

As he walked down the hallway, he cursed the fact that Daniel Colter had crashed their vacation. He never liked skiing and had always shot down Regina's suggestions that they go to the ski lodge, which had been why Robin had pushed for their group of friends to take their annual vacation there. He figured it would make Regina happy and it would be one place that wouldn't remind her of Daniel, even though she had done a good job of moving on. She had been having a good time, carefree and relaxed, until they had walked in after a snowboarding session to find Daniel checking in.

He had then approached Regina and asked to speak with her. Though Robin had been loathed to leave her alone with him, he respected her request. She had then found him and the rest of their friends about an hour later, explaining that Daniel now had regrets about their break up and wanted her to give him a second chance. Regina had asked for some time to think it over and had agreed to meet him for drinks that night. Mary Margaret, Emma, Belle and Ruby had then whisked her off for pampering ahead of her big night.

Robin, David and Killian had then gone to play some pool. They ran into Daniel there and he explained his plan to propose to Regina that night. He even showed them the ring, which Robin had thought was too large and gaudy for Regina's tastes. But David and Killian had insisted she would love it, so he kept his mouth shut. His friends knew about his feelings for Regina—and he suspected Daniel knew as well, which was why he was showing off the ring—and so didn't want to come off looking jealous. Daniel had been saying all the right words—how he was a fool for letting Regina go, that he realized they belonged together, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life making her happy—but something still seemed off to Robin. He couldn't put a finger on it and so chalked it up to his jealousy again.

Killian, though, had pulled him aside afterwards. "If you don't want to lose Regina to someone who couldn't appreciate her when he had her at first, you need to make your move now."

"And what am I supposed to do?" Robin asked, at a loss.

"Don't look at me," Killian replied unhelpfully. "But after David, you are the most romantic male of our group. I'm sure you'll think of something."

Robin had returned to his room and when he saw the stationary on the desk, knew what he had to do. Now, he just had to get the letter to Regina and wait for her to make her decision.

He arrived at her door and knocked, hoping that the other women were still with her. It would be easier for one of them to deliver the letter rather than handing her an envelope and asking her to wait until he left for her to read it.

The door opened and Mary Margaret peered out. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Robin? What are you doing here?"

"Can you give this to Regina? It's an important," he said, holding out the letter.

She took it, eyeing suspiciously. She stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her. "Please don't tell me this is what I think it is."

"What do you think it is?"

"A letter where you finally confess your feelings for Regina now that Daniel is back in the picture," she replied.

He nodded. "That's exactly what it is."

"Robin," she sighed. "No. Don't do this. Don't do something rash to keep her from going back to Daniel."

"I'm not doing anything rash, Mary Margaret. You know how I feel. You know how long I've felt it. I'm just finally telling her," he said.

She nodded. "Because Daniel is back and you feel threatened."

"Because I want her to know so she can make an informed decision," he protested. "I want her to know she has another option than Daniel."

"She loves Daniel and he made her so happy when they were together. She was devastated when he broke up with her. This is her dream come true. Don't make her feel guilty," Mary Margaret replied.

He felt insulted that she thought he would do that. "I don't want her to feel anything. I just want her to know how I feel. I will respect whatever she decides, you know that, Mary Margaret."

She reached out and took his hand. "I know. But we all know that she's going back to Daniel. This letter will change everything between you and things will never be the same. I'm trying to protect you from yourself."

"Really? Because it sounds like you're suddenly back on Team Daniel and are trying to do everything to ensure she goes back to him. You know how she hates people who meddle in her life and make decisions for her, Mary Margaret. Do you want to be just like Cora."

That struck a nerve and she snatched the letter from his hands. "Fine. I'll take the letter. But it won't change anything."

Mary Margaret glared at him as she knocked on the door. Someone let her in and the door closed. Robin let out a shaky breath. His letter was in its way to Regina. Now, the rest was up to her.

* * *

He quickly showered before putting on the suit he brought as they had all planned on sharing a fancy dinner together. Regina had gotten him the blue tie he wore, saying it reminded her of his eyes. He put on a dash of cologne, knowing how much she loved it—even if she jokingly called it "Eau de Foret," since it had a heavy pine scent to it.

Robin then went down to the restaurant and was seated at a table. He asked the waiter to leave the second setting there. "Someone may be joining me later," he said.

Though the waiter looked skeptical, he did as Robin asked. Robin then leaned back in his chair, noticing the others had gotten a table near to him. Mary Margaret caught his eye and shook her head, pointing to Daniel at the bar. His heart sank but he remained where he was, determined to be there until Regina actually took Daniel back.

Regina walked in a few minutes to eight and Robin's heart stopped for a moment. She wore a strapless red evening gown with a sweetheart neckline. Her dark curls were loose and framed her face, making her look even more beautiful. She walked over to Daniel and he prepared himself for heartbreak, no matter how much he wished she had dressed like that because she had chosen him.

Daniel smiled as she approached. "I am so glad you chose me, Regina. I promise you I won't waste my second chance."

"Daniel, wait," she started.

He, though, held up his hand as he pulled out the ring box. Daniel dropped to his knee as he started: "Regina Mills, it took losing you to realize how much I love you. You are the best part of me and I was a fool to let you go. I promise to spent the rest of my life…"

"Daniel, get up," she said, her cheeks turning as red as her dress. "You're making a fool of yourself, get up."

Daniel, though, remained down as he frowned. "What…What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm not giving you a second chance," she told him and Robin's heart sped up. He felt his hope start to grow as she continued: "Since you dumped me, I've done a lot of reflecting and I spent time getting to know myself again. You were right all those months ago—we had run our course. We were both just holding on because it was scary to think about starting all over. And I'm not convinced that you realized you made a mistake and really love me. I think you realized how hard it is to start dating again and regretted giving up such a sure thing."

"Regina, no, I do love you…" he protested, though it sounded weak to Robin. "I even came to the ski lodge to prove it to you."

She took a deep breath. "But I don't love you, Daniel. Not anymore. And we'll never make each other happy. Not in the way either of us deserve. So goodbye, Daniel. I hope you find someone who you truly love and who makes you happy."

Regina held out her hand for him to shake but when he rose to his feet, he ignored it. "You'll regret this," he said.

He walked out of the restaurant as Regina tried not to make eye contact with all the patrons who were now gawking at her. She started to walk toward the table where all their friends were and Mary Margaret stood up, ready to console her. "Oh, Regina…"

"No," Regina said, holding her hand up. She glared at Mary Margaret with such intensity, Robin was surprised their friend didn't catch on fire. "Right now, Mary Margaret, I don't want to see you for the rest of the vacation. Once we're home, we'll talk about what you did."

Mary Margaret gawked at her, tears filling her green eyes before she raced out of the restaurant. David followed her while their friends look unsure about what to do next. Even Robin was a bit unsure over what had happened.

Regina approached his table, motioning to the empty chair. "Is this seat taken?"

"Only if you want it," he replied.

She smiled, sitting down and opening her clutch. Regina pulled out his letter. "I heard Mary Margaret talking in hushed tones with the others. I peeked out of the room and saw her throw this out. When they all left to get ready, I retrieved it and read it."

He swallowed. "I know…I know my timing was shit and it probably looks like I was just trying to get you not to go back to Daniel…"

"I was never going to go back to him," she revealed. "I meant what I told him. I realized that I didn't love him anymore."

"Oh," he replied. He started to play with his silverware setting. "And what about…what about me?"

She set the letter down, reaching out to take his hand in hers. "I love you. And I want to take our relationship to the next level though it scares me. But it scares me in a good way, if that makes sense?"

He chuckled. "It does. It scares me in a good way too."

"And while I did roll my eyes…I think you're my soulmate too," she admitted. "I've never felt such a connection with anyone else."

Warmth spread through Robin and he smiled even wider. "So, do you want dinner?"

"Actually," she said, ducking her head. "I was hoping we could have something to eat somewhere people didn't see me reject a proposal."

"I would hate to see that dress go to waste though," he replied.

She smiled. "How about we get our coats? I know a good restaurant not far from here and took the initiative to make reservations. What do you say?"

"I say it's a date," he said, standing up. He took her hand and they left together, heading off to their first of what he hoped was many dates together. And he vowed to take her back to this ski lodge every year they were together.


	7. Honeymooners

**Prompt: A specific prompt sent to me for Robin and Regina's honeymoon in "The Nanny" but also corresponds with #69-honeymoon.**

 **This is just a glimpse at it. I'll probably expand on it and show more of their honeymoon whenever I get to writing it in** ** _The Nanny_** **.**

* * *

"No," Regina said, crossing her arms. She glared at Robin.

He crossed his arms as well. "It's tradition."

"One you've observed several times now. You carried me over the threshold at Nottingham and again into our bedroom. You even carried me into the private jet. I am drawing the line at you carrying me over the threshold of our hotel room," she argued.

"Come on," he cajoled, rubbing her arms. "It's our honeymoon. I think it counts."

She rolled her eyes. "You're not going to back down on this, are you?"

"Nope," he replied, smugly.

Regina sighed. "Fine. If it will make you happy, carry me over the threshold."

"Thank you, sweetheart," he said, kissing her cheek. He opened the door before scooping her up in to the bridal carry, bringing her inside the room. "Here we are—the honeymoon suite."

"Robin," she breathed. Though she had known and loved Robin Locksley for several years now, the things he was able to afford still amazed her.

The honeymoon suite took up almost the entire top floor of the hotel and looked more like an apartment than a hotel room. A fully-stocked kitchen sat to their right and she spotted a bottle of champagne on ice for them to share. Next to it was a dining room of sorts, comprised of a long table with several chairs around it and a bar for them to enjoy. Roses sat in a beautiful blue vase in the middle of the room, adding to the romance of the room.

He carried her through the living room, which had a state-of-the-art sound system surrounding the large flat screen TV. A plush sectional couch faced the TV while a matching loveseat looked out one of the large windows that made up the entire back wall. It gave a panoramic view of the sun as it set over the ocean, turning the water into a mixture of pinks, oranges and yellows.

"The view is gorgeous," she breathed, marveling at it.

"It certainly is," Robin replied. When she looked back at him, he was staring at her with a goofy grin.

She rolled her eyes. "You sap."

"My sappiness is well-documented," he pointed out, "and you still married me."

Regina chuckled, nodding. She then smiled fondly at him. "Yes, I did."

"Now, we have dinner reservations in about an hour," he said, walking toward a large double door on their left. "How about we check out the bedroom?"

"Is there a heart-shaped bed in there?" she asked, not putting it past him to do that.

He shook his head, struggling a bit but managing to open the door. "Nothing heart-shaped. Not even the hot tub," he promised.

"Hot tub?" she asked, smiling at him.

Robin nodded before grinning. "You'll see. I had Tink thoroughly research this place and she said this suite was one of the best for our tropical honeymoon."

He carried her into the bedroom and she gasped. The king-sized bed was to their left, facing the wall of windows across from them, still giving them a view of the ocean. She realized one of the windows was really a door that led out to a pool deck that almost looked like it was located in the ocean. A hot tub sat next to it, right by an outside bar.

"Wait to you see the bathroom on the other side of the suite," he told her, setting her down on the bed. "The bathtub is almost as big as the hot tub and the enclosed shower can definitely fit two people easily."

She gaped as she took everything in. "We don't have to leave if we don't want to. We have everything here—pool, ocean, hot tub, food, alcohol…"

"That was my plan," he replied, sitting down next to her. "Of course, this dinner I arranged can be the only time we leave the room if we want. It's all up to you."

Regina smiled, kissing him. "All I want is you."

"Great," he replied, kissing her again.

She then stood up, looking around. "Where are the bags, though. We should call the children just to tell them we got here safely. Roland still has some anxiety about the fact we've gone so far away."

"In the closet," he said, nodding. He pulled out his own phone from his pocket. "But we can use mine. Call home together."

Regina sat back down and they FaceTimed Emma, who smiled as she answered. "Hey there, lovebirds. How's the honeymoon suite?"

"Gorgeous, Em," Regina replied. "I'll take you on a tour but first, we want to say hi to the kids."

Emma nodded and looked away as she called out: "Who wants to say hi to your parents?"

They heard several voices shout that they wanted to and then what sounded like a stampede head toward Emma. The phone shook a bit before Roland appeared on the screen, his brown eyes wide. "You two are okay?"

"We are," Robin replied. "The flight went smoothly and now your mother and I are safe in the hotel room."

"Do you have Sparky?" he asked, looking apprehensive.

Regina pressed her lips together, knowing the beloved blue dragon Roland still believed kept them all safe was tucked away in her carryon. "We had to put Sparky in my bag for the ride over but we'll take him out once we hang up," she promised.

He nodded, looking relieved. "How long are you going to be away?"

"One week," she replied. "We're going to text you every day, though, and send you pictures. Okay?"

"Okay," he said. "And you'll call me before you take off?"

Robin nodded. "Of course, my boy. Now, why don't you put your siblings on?"

"Sure." Roland flipped the phone around, revealing Henry's and Grace's excited faces. They heard him say: "Say hi to Mom and Papa, guys."

"Hi!" both said, waving to them.

Regina waved to the twins. "Are you two being good for Grandpa, Uncle Will and Aunt Emma?"

"Yes," they said together.

"Good," Robin told them.

Henry reached out and took the phone from Roland, bringing it closer to his face. His hazel eyes turned doe-eyed as he asked: "Henry and Grace go with Mama and Papa?"

Regina felt something tug on her heart but she kept her tone light as she explained: "This is a daddy-mommy only place, sweetheart. We'll be all be together in a few days. I'm sure you three will have so much fun, they'll just fly by."

She waved her hand to indicate how fast the days would go. Henry nodded before Grace took the phone from her brother. She had the same hazel eyes as him but her hair was as dark as Regina's while Henry's hair was more on the lighter side, just a couple shades darker than his father. A few of her black curls fell onto the screen. "Hi, Mama. Hi, Papa."

"Hi, Princess. Are you being a good girl?" Robin asked.

She nodded. "I miss you."

"We miss you too," Regina told her. "And we love you all very much."

"We love you too," she and Henry said together as he pressed his face against his sister's.

Robin smiled. "Mom and I have to go. Can you put Aunt Emma back on?"

"We'll see you soon!" Regina added, blowing them all kisses as the phone was passed between the children until it got back to Emma.

Emma smiled as she took the phone again. "They are doing really good. Roland is a bit nervous but I think day camp will help keep his mind off things. I have Archie on speed dial just in case, though."

"Thank you, Emma," Regina replied. "We both feel better knowing the children are with you."

"Glad to give you peace of mind." Emma's smile turned cheeky. "So, am I going to get this tour or what?"

Regina laughed, taking the phone from Robin as she stood. "Okay, but it has to be quick. Robin has a romantic dinner planned and so I have to change."

* * *

"That was absolutely delicious," Regina said as they walked back to their room. She had her arm wrapped around his waist while his arm lay across her shoulders. Regina reached up and took the hand resting on her shoulder in hers, lacing their fingers together.

He kissed the side of her head. "Only the best for you."

"You certainly know how to spoil a girl," she replied.

"I told you," he said, "I like to treat the people I love the way I feel they deserve. And I feel you deserve the world and everything it has to offer."

She smiled, a familiar heat pooling deep inside her. "You deserve the world too."

"I have it," he whispered. "You and the children are the world to me."

"You four are my world too," she replied, stopping to kiss him.

They finally arrived back at their room and Robin turned on the lights, dimming them to create a more romantic mood. He unbuttoned the cuffs of his light blue shirt, rolling up the sleeves as he walked into the kitchen. He picked up the champagne. "I think it's time we finally popped this bottle. What do you say?"

"No arguments here," she replied, leaning against the counter. With the halter style of dress she wore, she knew she was giving him quite a view of her breasts.

He cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from her as he picked up the bottle. Wrapping a towel around the top, he pulled the cork out with a muffled pop. Some champagne fizzed out, dampening the towel, and he then poured into two flutes. He handed one to her. "To you, Mrs. Locksley-Mills."

"And you, Mr. Locksley-Mills," she replied, clinking their flutes together. She sipped hers, watching as he did the same.

She then set the champagne flute down and straightened up. "I think I'm going to go change and try out that hot tub."

"That sounds like a great idea," he replied, picking up her champagne flutes. "I'll get everything ready and then I'll join you."

* * *

Robin opened the door to the patio, pressing himself against it as he let Regina pass him. She carried two fluffy white towels with her, placing them down on the lounge chairs next to the pool. It called to her for a night time swim but she knew there would be plenty of time for that. For now, her attention was on the hot tub next to it. The water already bubbled and she saw their flutes next to the tub, the champagne bottle between them.

She untied the sash of her red silk cover up, taking it off to reveal a black strapless bikini. Turning, she placed her hands on her hips and posed for her husband. "What do you think?"

He paused as he held his white t-shirt, standing there in his black swim trunks as he gaped at her. "That's…that's new."

"It is," she confirmed, pleased with his reaction. "I saw it and new it would be perfect for this trip."

Robin walked over to her, holding her close. "You are absolutely beautiful, my love."

"And you're drop dead gorgeous yourself," she told him with a flirtatious smile.

He helped her into the water, its warmth lapping at her as the jets massaged her back. Robin handed her one of the flutes as he took one for himself. "To a long and happy marriage," he said.

"A very loving marriage," she added, clinking their glasses together again. They took sips again before Robin reached for a box she hadn't noticed before.

Her smile turned into a confused one. "What's that?"

"Something I had flown in with us," he answered, opening it to reveal several chocolate-covered strawberries inside. "From our favorite place."

She pressed her hand to her heart, remembering their very first date and the strawberries he fed her in front of the fire. "Oh, Robin…"

"Here," he replied, taking one out and holding it to her lips. "You first."

Regina took a bite, savoring the differing levels of sweetness between the chocolate and the strawberry. She chewed slowly, milking it as long as she could before swallowing. He popped the last part into her mouth and after she swallowed that, she took another sip of the champagne.

"Your turn," she said, picking up another one. She fed it to him, letting him lick her fingers as he took his last bite. He followed her lead, washing it down with a sip of champagne as he kept his eyes on her. Despite sitting in a hot tub, Regina knew the wetness between her legs did not come from the water surrounding them.

They took turns feeding each other strawberries and drinking until the champagne was gone. Regina fed him the last strawberry and before he could lick the last remnants of chocolate from his lips, she kissed him. She could taste the intoxicating mix of chocolate, strawberries and champagne as she dipped her tongue into his mouth, moaning. Her hand cupped his cheek and she brushed her thumb over his scruff.

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her until she was straddling his legs. She felt the start of his erection against the thin material separating them and it excited her. Breaking their kiss, she looked him in the eyes as reached behind her. With one fluid motion, she unhooked her bikini top and pulled it off, depositing it next to the tub. She took his hands and pressed them to her breasts.

She closed her eyes, ready for a week of bliss in paradise spent with the man she loved, her husband.


End file.
